El mayor deseo de Timmy
by Edelweiss Von Doom
Summary: Timmy Turner decide pedir un GRAN deseo un poco fuera de lo común. Además, todo el mundo parece estar bajo los efectos de la cocaína. Disfrutad de este oneshot de Los Padrinos Mágicos.


**Capítulo único.**

**[Antes de empezar me gustaría aclarar un par de cosas:**

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Me he limitado a traducirla, respetando las faltas de ortografía y puntuación, y comentarla cuando lo considere oportuno. Mis comentarios siempre aparecerán en negrita y entre corchetes, como ahora.**

**Me gustaría dedicarle esta historia a jultrun121 por habérmela recomendado]**

El Mayor Deseo de Timmy

Un día En Dimmsdale, Timmy estaba fumando maría y masturbándose **[1. Pues sí que ha cambiado Timmy. 2. Me encanta que esta sea la primera frase] **con un fanart traviseso de Trixie **[¿Quién la ha dibujado en ese universo? ¿Tú? ¿Y por qué lo llamas "fanart" si ella existe de verdad? En todo caso será un dibujo erótico]**.

-Oh Trixie, sencillamente amo tus dulces labios Asiáticos de chica en mi diminuta pequeña cosita **[1. Qué asco das. 2. Procura no decirle eso a nadie nunca]**,- y justo mientras iba a expulsar su líquida y aguada carga por todo el monitor del ordenador **[¿Sueles hacer eso? Porque limpiarlo después debe ser un rollo]**, Papá entró como un rayo por la puerta **[Oh, no]**.

-Timmy, pequeño maricón de camiseta rosa, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí **[Sí que la tiene pequeña, sí]**?

Timmy tuvo que pensar rápido. La última vez que Papá le pilló tocando la zambomba, se lo vendió a Vicky, que lo usó como muñeca sexual personal **[1. Si la idea es recriminarle que se toque, no entiendo qué clase de castigo es ese. 2. Pues ya son ganas de pagar para acostarte con ESO]**, todo para que él pudiese comprar un láser mortal para matar a Dinkleberg, el puto **[¿Qué?]**.

-Uhhhh, deberes,- dijo,- el Señor Crocker quiere que le demos muestras de esperma para clonar hadas de él, o algo supongo **[1. No. 2. Peor excusa de la historia. 3. Bueno, su padre es tan tonto que igual cuela]**,

El papá de Timmy entonces dijo,

-Oh sa, me olvidaba de que Crocker es un tremendo maricón pedófilo al que le gusta masturbarse con shotacon* mal dibujado,- y con eso, se fue para hacer una gran y humeante mierda en el jardín de flores de Dinkleberg **[En la serie, el padre de Timmy era tonto, pero aquí parece un drogadicto iracundo]**.

Timmy suspiró de alivio, y entonces tuvo una idea.

-Me voy a follar de Trixie Tang aunque sea la última maldita cosa que hago,- y justo cuando se preparaba para ligársela **[Buena suerte con eso]**, lo recordó: a Trixie solo le gustan las pollas grandes, negras y sin cortar **[¿Esto es de dominio público? ¿De dónde has sacado esa información?]**. Timmy, siendo el chico blanco más blanco del vecindario, orgullosamente ostentaba el record de polla más chiquitita de Dimmsdale **[¿Por qué alguien estaría orgulloso de algo así? Tampoco hay que estar avergonzado, pero tanto como orgulloso…]**.

Timmy estaba a punto de llorar y cortarse, y entonces recordó a sus hadas **[Pues, hijo mío, se te olvidaba lo más importante y lo único especial que tienes en tu puta vida]**.

-Eo, Cosmo, Wanda, ¡traed vuestros culos para acá **[Así, con educación]**!- gritó con un acento Call of Duty **[¿Cómo es ese acento? ¡No entiendo nada!]**.

Entonces aparecieron de la nada gaymente. Wanda voló hacia él, llevando solamente un dildo **[¿QUÉ?]**. Dijo,

-¿Q quieres, pequenio tonto del culo? Estaba en medio de darle por culo a Cosmo **[DEMASIADA INFORMACIÓN]**,

Timmy miró a un lado para ver a Cosmo sentado en un congelador que había hecho aparecer de la nada, el cual tenía un puto montón de vapor saliendo de él **[Esto me ha hecho más gracia de la que debería]**. Y entonces Timmy entonces pidió su mayor deseo de todos los tiempos,

-DESEO TENER LA MAYOR POLLA DEL MUNDO **[Cuidado con lo que deseas, que nunca sabes si va a ser demasiado]**,

Los dos entonces agitaron sus varitas (o al menos Wanda la hizo, Cosmo solamente flotaba allí zurrándose la sardina **[¡Qué poco profesional!]**) y con un puf super-gay, Timmy emergió de la nube.

-Ahí lo tns, pequeño caramierda, ahora ve a que te den por culo **[Yo creo que él tiene otros planes]**,- dijo Wanda.

-No siento puto nada,- dijo.

Entonces pensó en cómo nunca podría liarse con Trixie. Pensó en su dulce y pequeña cara **[Ay, que se nos pone romántico]**, sus pequeñas tetitas y su dulce sándwich de queso fundido protegido entre sus muslos **[1. Vale, se le ha pasado el romanticismo muy rápido. 2. ¿Qué?]**. Timmy estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que sus pantalones SE PUTO RAJARON mientras su polla crecía y crecía y crecía **[Esto me está matando. Es que me lo imagino como en la serie animada y me da risa]**. Su pene se hizo tan grande, que empaló a Cosmo y murió **[OH, DIOS MÍO]**.

-¡Sa joder!- exclamó Timmy mientras él y su carne de hombre de cuatro metros y medio se estrujaron por la puerta **[1. Nadie puede tener un pene más grande que sí mismo. 2. ¿De verdad crees que un miembro así te será útil? Si has matado a un hada con él, imagina qué le harás a la chica que tanto te gusta. No puede traerte nada bueno. 3. Me parece vital recordaros que se está yendo sin pantalones]**.

Wanda miró al cuerpo de su marido ahora muerto, lo cogió, y voló a su castillo y cerró la puerta **[Espero que no vaya a hacer con el cadáver lo que yo estoy temiendo]**. Se podían escuchar sonidos gruñidosos **[Oh, no]**.

-Adiós, mamá, me voy al colegio,- dijo Timmy no dándose cuenta siquiera de que Mamá se había tomado una sobredosis de crack la noche pasada.- Hmm, debería probar también a este chico malo,- dijo Timmy mientras se "divertía" un poco con el cadáver de su madre **[1. ¿QUÉ COJONES ESTOY LEYENDO? 2. Lo "mejor" de todo esto es que él, en teoría, no se ha dado cuenta de que está muerta, así que su idea de probar su nuevo pene es tirarse a su madre]**.- Vale, al colegio,- dijo, sacando la gigantesca polla y llevándose con ella la mitad de la cocina.

Mientras Timmy salía de su casa, pudo ver a Papá masturbándose en la ventana de Dinkleberg **[Esta familia está fatal]**.

-Dinkleberg, puta, ¿¡por qué no me dejas palmear tu dulce culo!?- berreó.

Jimmy estaba tan asqueado por esto, que proyectó vómito en la cara de AJ **[1. Pobre muchacho. 2. Se asquea el que acaba de mantener relaciones sexuales con el cadáver de su madre]**. AJ cayó entonces a la carretera donde fue atropellado por un autobús **[¿Qué?]**. Timmy se encogió de hombros **[Gran amigo] **y se subió al autobús, golpeando a muchos un niño con su dotación.

Entonces vio a Trixie, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de mover ficha, Francis apareció.

-Hey hola, tetitas dulces, me he dado cuenta de tu polla, ya sabes lo que necesitas hacer,- con eso, se bajó los pantalones, exponiendo su culo cubierto de granos, pelo y mierda **[Lávate, por favor]** al muchacho del sobrero rosa. Era tan repulsivo, que instantáneamente envió su erección derecha al suelo.

-Ni de puta coña, aliento de culo, ¡tienes mierda **[Coincido contigo en que parece muy desagradable, pero te recuerdo que tú te has beneficiado a tu madre muerta y no llevas pantalones. Eso te resta credibilidad para rechazar ese culo]**!- chilló Timmy.

Entonces Francis estuvo tan avergonzado, que se meó y se fue corriendo llorando como el pequeño maricón gris que es y se cortó las muñecas **[Te habría salido más a cuenta darte una ducha, digo yo]**.

-Muy bien, esta es mi oportunidad.- dijo Timmy **[Este chaval es inmune al dolor ajeno. Bueno, como en la serie]**.

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de presentarle a su recién conseguido pedazo, el autobús patinó hasta detenerse, aplastando la cara de Chester contra el parabrisas y su cerebro por todo el autobús, pero a nadie le importó porque era basura blanca pobre **[1. Qué gran lección de humanidad nos acabas de dar a todos. 2. A todo esto, ¿no habría sido mucho más fácil que Timmy desease acostarse con Trixie? Se habría ahorrado muchos disgustos y pasos previos]**.

-Bueno pégame en las pelotas y llámame Sally **[JA JA JA JA]**,- dijo Timmy y caminó penosamente a la clase de Crockpot **[¿Quién?]**.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, vio a Elmer de pie en su taquilla teniendo sexo con su forúculo **[¿QUÉ?]**.

-Oh, forúnculo, tu pus se siente muy bien,- gimió **[Dios, qué asco. Volvamos al sexo con cadáveres, por favor]**.

Timmy no pudo evitar eyacular **[¿POR QUÉ?]**. Pero viendo cómo su polla ahora era enorme, eyaculó muchísimo, justo en la boca de Elmer y se ahogó y murió allí mismo **[Mejor para todos. Así no tendremos que volver a presenciar algo tan asqueroso. O eso espero]**. Timmy simplemente caminó a clase.

Cuando entró en la clase, vio al Señor Crocker, Juandissimo y Jorgen Von Strangle haciendo un trío en su escritorio **[¿Qué demonios le pasa a este autor? Está fatal de lo suyo]**.

-Oh, hola, Turner. ¿Te quieres unir?- preguntó Crocker **[Lo dudo mucho, teniendo cuenta lo muchísimo que odia a Timmy]**.

-Que le jodan a esa mierda,- dijo Timmy mientras corria fuera de la clase.

**[Las cosas de las que se escandaliza este muchacho son bastante inconsistentes. Sabemos que no le importa acostarse con sus familiares y que le pone intensamente ver a un hombre tener sexo con su forúnculo, pero por algún motivo ver a alguien masturbarse, un culo sucio o un trío le echan para atrás. Supongo que hay gustos para todo]**

Mientras tanto Crocker estaba gritando

-¡HADAS MADRINAS! ¡HADAS MADRINAS! ¡Oh cariño!- y explotó **[Esto me ha hecho mucha más gracia de la que debería, lo reconozco]**.

Mientras tanto, Timmy estaba paseando por el pasillo, cuando vio a Trixie **[Huye, chica. Huye ahora que puedes]**.

-Oh, hola Trixie,- dijo.

Ella se volvió y dijo,

-Mira, Maricona loca, ya te lo he puto dicho cara culo, eres demasiado blanco, ahora vete **[Es decir, que Timmy ya lo ha intentado con anterioridad y ha sido rechazado. ¿De verdad que no se le había ocurrido usar a sus hadas hasta ahora?]**,

Entonces Timmy se sacó su ENORME erección **[1. Te fuiste al colegio sin pantalones, así que no sé dónde se supone que la vas a sacar. 2. Aún suponiendo que llevase pantalones, ¿cómo la ha mantenido dentro hasta ahora si mide cuatro metros y medio?] **y la golpeó con ella **[La ha matado, el muy idiota]**.

-Oh, bueno, hora de hacer esta mierda **[¿La va a violar?]**,- pero justo cuando iba a hundirla en Trixie, su vagina se la comió. Ahora él se había quedado con un gran agujero sangriento donde su polla solía estar **[No me esperaba este giro de los acontecimientos, pero no podemos decir que no se lo merezca]**.

Estaba tan disgustado, que salió corriendo al tráfico, donde Tootie le atropelló rápidamente. Tootie salió entonces, reunió el cadáver, y se fue a casa para hacer dios sabe qué con él **[Yo lo sé de sobra]**.

¡FIN!

**[Ha sido corto pero intenso.**

**Supongo que la moraleja de esta historia es que aquello que deseas puede acabar volviéndose en tu contra y que ser mala persona pasa factura. Por buscarle una lectura, ya sabéis.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y, si queréis leer más, echadle un ojo a las otras traducciones comentadas en mi perfil.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!]**

***Un "shotacon" es un manga pornográfico que se centra en chicos jóvenes.**


End file.
